


Mind My Wicked Words (and Tipsy Topsy Smirk)

by yikes_bro



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic, I Don't Even Know, I also Change tenses like nobody's business, Just the Tip, M/M, Needy Brock, Sort Of, domestic life, like always, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_bro/pseuds/yikes_bro
Summary: Brock comes home and wants to get wrecked. Jack is surprised but not unexcited.





	Mind My Wicked Words (and Tipsy Topsy Smirk)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this whole story is a mess. I wanted to start some other stories that have been on my mind, but my dumbass felt like I needed to finish this one first. Like it says in the tags - I'm positive I move in and out of past and present tense so sorry about that. The ending was hella rushed just fyi - Hope you like it either way.

Jack knew what Brock was like in bed. He hoped he had Brock figured out by now, since they’ve been dating for two years. For the most part Brock was quiet in bed. Small moans, and even smaller sighs would leave his lips. And they were sweet, oh so sweet to Jack as he pulled them out of him. No matter how few and far between they were. 

Brock wasn’t much of talker either, that was mostly Jack as well. Even if Brock was on top, riding Jack’s cock like he was born for it, Jack would be the one to ask, “Do you like that? Hmm, baby, does my cock feel good?” And Brock would reply with a slight nod of his head and a small escaped whine as his finger scratched against Jack’s chest. 

Honestly, Brock was very subdued in bed, compared to his aggressive nature in the field. He would look at Jack, a pleading look in his eyes, hoping what he was doing was pleasing him. And, god, Jack would drown Brock in praise, just so he would look at him like that longer. 

It was a bit of a surprise though, when Brock came home one night needy, and begging to be fucked. 

Jack heard the front door open from the living room where he was watching ESPN on mute, and was about to stand up to greet Brock when he saw the smaller man making his way towards him. His feet were tripping over one another like Brock didn’t know how to walk, and his cheeks we’re pink. He was drunk, Jack could tell by the way his eyes were glazed. Brock’s lips were bitten red, and Jack knew where the night was headed by the way Brock was looking at him. Before Jack could question him about being out late, and returning to him wasted, Brock was in his lap pressing his lips against his. 

“Mmm,” Jack hummed surprised as he kissed back, moving his hands to Brock’s hips to steady the younger man. Licking into Brock’s mouth, Jack brought one of his hands to the man’s neck, so he could take control of the kiss. Grasping onto Brock’s hair, he tugged Brock’s head back so they could catch their breath. Brock let out a long high whine, needy, like he didn’t want to stop. Jack chuckled lowly, “What’s this about Brock? Not that I’m arguing.”

“Please,” Brock moaned, as he tried to move to kiss Jack again. “Fuck me, Jack. Please.” Brock’s hand mirrored his, trying to pull him closer, get his mouth close enough to kiss him. “I want you in me. I wanna feel you so bad.” Brock’s hand gave up trying to tug him closer, and he moved both of them towards the waist line of Jack’s sweats. Bypassing it completely to press against Jack’s member, Brock lets out a keening whine when he felt how hard Jack is for him. 

“Brock, baby slow down,” Jack grabbed hold of Brock’s wrists to move them away, to tuck them behind the younger man’s back, when Brock saw his opening and leaned in for another kiss. Jack let him, only to distract. “Baby,” Jack continued, trying to slow Brock down. “Let’s take this slow, hmmm. We’ve got all night, and you know how much I like to take you apart.”

“I want you now,” Brock slurred, pressing his lips to Jack’s again and again. “Just put it in me, just the tip. Please.” He moved his knees forward on the couch, so his ass was flush with the bugle in Jack’s sweats. He stopped kissing Jack, knowing it was getting him nowhere, and pressed his forehead against Jack’s. Eyes closed, he said, “I know you want it.” His voice dropped lower, hips starting to move slowly as though he was actually on Jack’s dick. “I’ll let you spank me, I know how much you like my ass being red.” 

Jack’s mouth dropped open on a moan, as he watched Brock’s sinful hips move. The way his voice sounded made his cock jerk with anticipation. Brock must have hit something just right, because his head fell back letting out a loud groan. “Please, just let me have it,” Brock continued. His head moved again, eyes making contact with Jack’s own. “I’ll be so good for you. I promise.” Jack watched astonished as a tear gently escaped Brock’s eye, making its way down his cheek. 

“Okay, baby, I’ll let you have it.” He brought Brock’s hands from behind his back, kissing the knuckles. “But,” Jack said, over the loud groan of protest that Brock let out, “we’re going to do it my way, and you have to listen to me. Understand?” Brock nodded his head enthusiastically, letting Jack know he was on board by wriggling his hips against Jack. “Okay, I want you to go to our room, and take off this little outfit of yours. Can you do that for me?” 

Brock nodded again, adding in a small, “Yes, sir,” to let Jack know that he was in fact listening. 

“Good, then I want you presenting for me on the bed. I’ll be in there in a minute. You go on ahead of me.” Jack watched as Brock climbed his way off Jack’s lap and stumbled toward their bedroom, pulling his shirt of along the way. Jack shook his head, as he palmed himself through his sweats. 

He only waited a few minutes, to let Brock get settled into his position. Hopefully the few quiet minutes would settle Brock’s need to move so quickly. If Brock was in a mood to be loud and needier than usual, then Jack was going to bask in the glow of it for as long as he could. As he made his way to their bedroom, he could hear Brock’s breathing pick up, and when he emerged into the room’s low lighting he saw his beautiful boy on his knees in the middle of the bed, ass in the air, and his shoulders pressed to the bed. 

“Oh, baby. You’re so good for me. Aren’t you?” Jack questioned as he made his way to the bed, kneeling just behind Brock. “What do you want me to do now, baby? Want me to eat out this pretty pussy of yours? Or do you want me to finger you open so I can get into you faster? It’s your choice baby, you just got to let me know.” Jack’s hand moved to caress Brock’s ample ass. He pinched it, just to see the response he would get tonight. He was rewarded with a high, bright “Oh, fuck” escaping Brock swollen lips. Jack moved to grab the lube on the bedside table where it was left from the last time they fucked, not too long ago. 

“I want your fingers, I want you to fuck me.” Brock’s breathing picked up speed, as Jack moved back behind him, as though the few choices he was given was too much for him to handle. “I want you in me already. I wanna feel you tomorrow. Please, Jack. Just give it to me.”

Jack blanketed himself over Brock’s back trying to calm him down. “I’ll give it to you baby, you just have to calm down. You want my fingers,” Jack said as he popped the cap on the lube open, “that’s what I’ll give to you first. Then, I’m gonna give you the tip just like you asked me, so sweet out in the living room. And when I think you’re ready for it, I’m gonna give it to you so good, you won’t be able to sit comfortably for the rest of the week. How does that sound?” 

Brock groaned into the blanket, rolling his head to the side just to say, “So fucking good, Jack, please. I want that so bad.”

“Okay, baby. Let’s get started.”

Brock flinched at the cold touch of lube to his hole, but let out a loud moan when he felt Jack’s finger breech his hole. Jack was mesmerized by how loud Brock was, by how he would let out a loud moan on each stroke in, and a sigh on each stroke out. He felt like he could listen to Brock forever if he sounded like this. But soon Brock was whining – asking Jack to move faster, to stop teasing him; Jack finished opening Brock up without finesse and moved to take off his clothes.

“Get on your back baby, I wanna see that pretty face of yours when I give you what you need,” Jack said as he removed his pants. He slicked up is cock, and he watched Brock roll onto his back, legs bent and feet resting on the bed. 

Brock whined as he watched Jack pull on his cock. Jack watched as Brock’s hand slipped down his body towards his hole, his slim fingers teasing his hole enticing Jack. Another high whine escaped Brock as he fingered himself to Jack’s moans. “Please,” he begged.

“Stop touching yourself baby,” Jack demanded. When Brock removed his fingers without complaint, Jack said, “Perfect. God baby, you’re so good for me.” Jack returned to the bed, pulling Brock closer to the edge. Jack wanted to get the best angle, and having Brock laying on the bed was the best way to get that. 

Jack pressed his cock against Brock’s hole teasingly, pushing slightly so Brock could feel the pressure. Brock whined high in his throat, “In me, please. Stop teasing.” His hips raised, trying to push his way onto Jack’s cock.

“Okay, baby, okay I’m going.” Jack chuckled as he pressed harder, watching the tip of his cock disappear into Brock’s hole. “How’s that, hmm? Does that feel better?” 

A small, “Oh” escaped Brock’s lips as he nodded his head in affirmation. His left foot came to rest on Jack’s stomach as though to control how much Jack put in. It always stretched him so good the first few minutes; he always had to adjust. “So big. Jack you’re so big. Don’t know how you fit it in.” Brock threw his right arm over his eyes as though to hide from the intensity. 

Jack slowly moved his hips back, watching Brock's hole close around nothing and listening to the way Brock’s breath hitched because there was nothing inside him. He pushed in again going just a little further than the tip. He took it away from Brock again, only to give it to him again. Fucking him only on the tip. “Isn’t this what you wanted baby? Just the tip you said, right? Does it feel good? Tell me how it feels?”

“Oh, I want more,” Brock begged. “Please give me more. I need it all.” 

“No, baby. You said just the tip. Aren’t I nice for giving you this?” Jack asked. Brock sobbed with the question nodding his head in agreement. He could see tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. “Nuhuh, baby. Look at me.” Jack waited for Brock to remove his arm and look at him with his wide eyes. “Tell me how much you like it.”

Brock had to take in a deep breath, before he said, “I like it. You make me feel so good.” 

“What else baby? Mhmmm. . . aren’t I nice for giving it to you like I asked?”

“Yes, god yes. Thank you, Jack. Thank you for giving me what I asked for.”

“God baby, what did I ever do to deserve such an obedient little boy?” Jack asked, though it wasn’t really a question he was needing an answer to. His hips were still moving in a constant motion – giving Brock just the tip only to take it away again. “Do you think you deserve more?” 

“I – I don’t,” Brock tried to answer. 

Jack hummed low in his throat, “It’s ok baby, you don’t have to answer.” Jack pulled out of Brock’s hole once again only to put more lube on his cock. “I think you deserve more. I’m gonna give it to you so good.”

Jack maneuvered Brock towards the middle of the bed so he could kneel in close to him. He pressed his cock into Brock reddened hole, and watch Brock’s face contort as he took the widest part. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. Love how fucking tight you are.”

“Move, please Jack.”

“Okay, baby I’m going.” 

Jack snaps his hips roughly moving faster and faster to the sound of Brock’s moans. He had wanted to hear Brock beg and plead for Jack to fuck him. Wanted to pull this night out as long as he possibly could. But he’s forgotten about all of that as he watches Brock’s face shift from pleasure to pleasure with each snap of his hips. 

“God, I fucking love it. I love it in me, Jack,” Brock blinks up at Jack face. “I’m so close, please let me come, please. I’ll be good, I’ll be so good. Please, can I come?”

Jack looked into Brock’s eyes, “Come for me.” 

Brock came with a loud moan, Jack not far behind him, groaning into the side of Brock’s neck. 

Jack pulled out of Brock carefully, moving to the side of him trying to catch his breath. “What was that all about?” Jack asked, his breathing finally leveling out.

Brock bit his lip and looked at Jack shyly. Embarrassed even. “I. . . I don’t know. I just wanted you. Really badly.” 

Jack groaned rolling towards Brock once more. He captured his mouth in a quick kiss. “Fuck, I love you.”

Brock moaned into the kiss.


End file.
